Keep On Smiling
by Ashe Jayfeather
Summary: Fionna has just been rejected by Gumball... again. While letting off some steam, Marshall Lee the Vampire King appears. Will he be able to help the adventuress, or will he just make the situation worse? One shot, Fiolee, READ AND REVIEW. (I might continue it, I don't know...depends on reviews :) And if continued, the rating will probably be changed to T.


**I don't own Adventure Time, but I do own Prince Periwinkle **** :) Hope you like this one shot, read on…**

* * *

Fionna threw down her green backpack and seized her crystal sword from inside. She swung it around violently before releasing it, letting it fly through the air to hit a tree a few feet away. It stuck in the wood with a dull thud, and Fionna walked quickly over to retrieve it.

"Stupid Prince Gumball… can't even try to have a relationship with me." She grabbed the sword handle tightly, and with one hard yank, pulled it from the trunk. She then continued to walk around it as if it were an enemy.

"He won't even acknowledge me, why would I even bother…" She slashed at it, cutting deep within the bark of the sapling. "Cake was right, I should just give it up," she frowned and glared at the trunk, picturing Prince Gumball's face.

She forcefully smote the tree with her sword, and with every jab and strike her frustration and anger slowly seeped from her until all that remained was her sadness and disappointment.

Fionna didn't know she was crying until a tear fell onto her arm. She stopped and wiped at her eyes, absolutely refusing to cry for him. She looked at the damage she had done to the tree. There was no bark left around the area she had cut, and when she walked back to her backpack she saw that it was really a band of destruction.

She stuck her sword into the ground, and fell down into the grass. She stared up at the darkening sky. The sun was almost set, and Fionna watched as the last of the burning rays fell down behind the horizon.

She felt as if the world had ended. _My world anyways_, she thought desolately. She took a deep breath, trying to sort out her thoughts. She had just been rejected by Gumball… again. He just couldn't love her, obviously. And like a love struck idiot, she kept hoping that things would go her way, if she just tried again he would accept her love.

But life wasn't like a fairy tale. The one you loved just wouldn't love you back, no matter how hard you tried. Fionna sat up and pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She buried her face behind them like a barrier, and started to cry.

She had told herself she wouldn't, she had cried enough for the Prince, but every time she was shot down she couldn't keep in the hurt and sadness she felt. Cake had said that crying was part of the healing process, but Fionna didn't feel any better than when she had started crying.

"What's wrong with me," Fionna said, her voice giving way to her emotions, "Am I not pretty enough for you? Or maybe it's because I'm not royalty. Am I not smart enough? Why Gumball, just tell me why." Fionna looked up at the night sky, stars winking at her from a distance.

She shook with sobs, and her face was wet. She remembered something Cake had said a while ago. "_Just scream it out girl, you'll feel a lot better_." Fionna had never really screamed, but she wanted to. She was in the woods alone, no one would hear her.

She stood up and closing her eyes she screamed. It was a long scream, and it hurt her throat, but afterwards she felt better. When she stopped, she felt weak and tired. Her voice echoed through the forest, and a few birds flew away.

Fionna slowly sat back down in the grass, and watched the stars. She closed her eyes and just breathed. She heard the grass rustle slightly as a breeze brushed past. She heard animals digging and scratching and running.

So entranced with the sounds of the forest, she was startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Jumping up quickly, she brandished her sword and pointed it at whatever thief or monster had touched her.

The person put his hands up in surrender and gave Fionna a smirk, "Are you really that jittery? Glob Fionna, you're really on edge tonight." Fionna lowered her sword and glared him, "Marshall, I thought I told you not to sneak up on me like that. I could have seriously hurt you just now."

Marshall showed his sharp canines and floated up and over Fionna nonchalantly, "As if you could leave a mark on the Vampire King." Fionna blew her bangs out of her face and sat back down with the thud. "I really don't want company right now Marshall, could you just leave me alone?"

Marshall floated down to sit beside her, a questioning look on his face. "Why do you want to be alone?" Fionna shook her head, taking a deep breath, "Because I just want to. Now please just go away."

Fionna could feel his eyes on her, and she shivered. They were silent and after a while Marshall stood up and walked away. But instead of leaving, he just walked over to the damaged tree. He looked at the marks made by her sword and eventually sat down on one of the roots that were above the ground.

He pulled his bass from behind his back and began playing, a soft tune that had a hint of rock. Fionna found herself slowly starting to calm down. At first she wanted to hang on to her sadness and anger, to let it run its course. But then Marshall started singing with the music.

Soft, smooth, deep and calm, his voice made her melt. Fionna let the music and Marshall's voice take her to a place in her mind that was suave and hushed. She couldn't even remember why she was mad anymore, and slowly she closed her eyes. She could still hear him singing on the edge of her conciseness, aware of only him.

Then the music stopped, as did Marshall's voice. Fionna once again regained her senses and came back to the present. She was lying down in the grass, her hands cupped underneath her. She had fallen asleep. She sat up and stretched, groaning in the process.

She blinked a couple times in which she discovered it had become morning. Looking around, Fionna found no trace of the vampire or his bass. Fionna sighed, and stood up. Grabbing her backpack she swung it once again onto her back and started walking home.

Before she left the clearing she looked one last time at the tree she had mauled. She noticed there was a small piece of paper hanging on a small nail, and walking over to inspect it she saw that there was writing on it. She ripped the paper from its position on the tree and read it.

**Keep on smiling Bunny, even when everything seems dark, the light will come once again.**

** ~ML~**

Fionna smiled. "Thanks Marshall Lee," she said. She folded the paper and slid it into her backpack. She then turned back to the path that would take her home to an angry Cake, one who would be very distressed on her not coming home that night. But the only thoughts in Fionna's head were of a special friend who had cheered her up.

* * *

**I really have no idea why I wrote this, I just liked the idea. Review please! And, I've decided to give this the opportunity to become more than a one shot. So, if people want this continued, then I have a rewritten version of this just waitin' to dive into romance and a bunch of Fiolee fluff and stuff ^.^ Please review!**

**Cheyenne iz out, PEACE!**


End file.
